In the manufacture of many products, it is necessary to make a separation between a solvent and classified particles carried in the solvent. This is also true for waste streams and the like. One example is the separation of cream from milk. Another example is the separation of valuable food products from excessive water. Dewatering can be often achieved by placing the liquid in a quite, stationary, still, settling pond or tank. However, when the volume is large, the tank has to be quite large and such sizes pose a serious problem.
The present disclosure is directed to a classification system and more specifically to a classification system utilizing a cone which is rotated at a specified speed. A stream is introduced, impacts against the cone and flows along the inside face of the cone. The side of the cone is sufficiently long that the conic face filters the introduced flow, thereby removing substantial portions of the solvent and leaving the heavier or classified parts. The discharge from the cone is thus described as segregated or classified liquids and solids, it being kept in mind that the solid stream is a flow of classified particles and a portion of the solvent. The solvent portion is sufficient in volume to conduct the classified particles as a heavy or thick slurry out of the system. There is an interplay between the length of the cone, i.e. the length along which the introduced slurry must flow, also, the cone angle, and the pores through the cone wall. Correlating these factors, the present disclosure sets out a relatively simple structure which can accomplish this sort of separation easily with a minimum amount of equipment. The present apparatus utilizes a controlled speed motor connected with a coupling and a drive shaft. That connects to the interior of a closed cabinet or housing of cylindrical shape. On the interior, the shaft connects with the cone and rotates the cone. The rotating cone imparts a centrifugal spin to the slurry introduced along the center line axis of the cone, being introduced through a centered pipe to a set of rotating vanes which impel the slurry to flow outwardly. As the slurry flows along the cone, segregation is accomplished, thereby classifying the larger particles which are oversized and cannot pass through the pores of the sintered cone. By appropriate deflection panels in the fixed housing around the cone, the solvent and solids flow downwardly and out through segregated discharge ports.